A Few New Years Ago
by dawneh
Summary: Bernard once mentioned that he slept with Fran but he wasnt allowed to remember... so just HOW might that have happened?


Whatever has possessed Fran to think of inviting Bernard along to the New Years Eve party? She knew he would be miserable, she knew he wouldn't really enjoy it. Bernard didn't like parties, or crowds, or.. well people actually. But he was her oldest and dearest friend and she couldn't bear to think of him alone at this time of the year. Plus she really wanted to go as she fancied one of the other partygoers, but didn't want to appear obvious by turning up alone.

So she had invited him, cajoled him and threatened him until Bernard finally agreed to accompany her.

And now Bernard was slouched on the sofa, as expected, gripping tightly onto some bottle of brightly coloured alcohol and growling at anyone who dared approach him. As she had made him come Fran felt it only right that she should check on him from time to time, just to make sure he was OK, and nothing to do with the fact that the guy she was after had brought a date and she didn't want to look like a total loser.

"You OK Bernard? Having a good time?"

Bernard looked at Fran with contempt, "Can we leave yet?" he snarled.

"Not yet, it's not even midnight… you HAVE to stay for midnight." Fran was determined not to leave without snogging every available pair of male lips in the place.

Fran sauntered off again leaving Bernard to his bottle of… what was this rubbish he was drinking anyway… Bernard shrugged the question away and emptied the bottle before reaching over to the table behind him for another.

After what felt like a hundred years, but was really less than 30 minutes, the party's host turned down the music and cheerfully announced

"OK everybody this is it… 10..9..8..7"

Bernard sighed as the count down continued, at least it would soon be over and he could go home.

As midnight struck the party erupted into cheers and then that god-awful singing began, followed by aimless lips on the prowl looking for the "New Year Kiss". Strangely enough none of the women made such a request of Bernard, and as Fran peeled away from another victim she looked over and suddenly felt sorry for this angry messy Irishman. She weaved her way over to him and slumped down on the sofa at his side.

"Happy New Year Bernard, do I get a kiss."

"Fran.. really.." Bernard's tone was mildly annoyed, but he still leaned over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. For a moment Fran was stunned. She he know Bernard for more years than she cared to remember but this was the first kiss they had ever shared and Fran was amazed by how good it felt. How gentle his lips felt pressed against hers, the pressure firm but not hard.

Bernard pulled away "Can we go NOW?"

Fran didn't hear him for a moment, she could still feel his lips touching her, even though he was now back to drinking, whatever was in that bottle.

"Fran please, we did the whole midnight thing."

Fran smiled to herself, "OK Bernard, lets go."

It was a short walk and a few minutes fumbling at the door before Bernard and Fran stumbled into the Black Books shop. It wouldn't have taken so long if Bernard, just for once, would relinquish his keys, but no, it was his shop and he would be the one to let them in. Even if it did mean waiting while he feverishly tried to force his index finger into the lock before opting for the more traditional method of using the key.

After flipping on the light Bernard made straight for his desk, sliding easily into the chair behind it, fitting perfectly, back where he belonged.

"Drink?" he enquired before opening a nicely familiar bottle of red wine and poring two glasses without waiting for Fran to respond.

Fran watched Bernard curiously, it amazed her how this strangely awkward and uncomfortable man so easily transformed when he was back on his own territory. Here he was king and if anybody didn't like it , well Bernard was not shy about showing them the door. Often physically. She looked around the shop with a sigh. It really was a mess, how did anyone ever find what they were looking for. She did wish that Bernard would get an assistant, she had been telling him this for years now but he never listened. Probably never would.

Fran, sitting opposite Bernard in what she always though of as her chair, took up her wine glass.

"Just the one Bernard, then I really must be off."

"Of course, just one.."

Three bottles later and Fran rose unsteadily to her feet.

"Bernard that's it, I'm going home."

"Stay here, you can have the spare room, there are sheets and stuff somewhere up there.." Bernard gestured vaguely.

Fran considered for a moment, she really didn't feel like going back out into the cold, even if she did live mere minutes away.

"Thanks Bernard, I will, and you make sure you get to be, I don't want to come down in the morning to find you slumped out on your desk again.."

Fran snuggled into the bed sighing, the alcohol singing softly in her head, she would suffer in the morning, but it WAS New Year. After a while she hear Bernard's footsteps on the stairs and listened as he went into his bedroom. Amazing, he had actually taken Fran's advice. After a while she drifted off to sleep.

Fran awoke an hour or two later with a desperate thirst. Why did she never remember to take a drink to bed when she had been drinking this much? Fran slipped out of the bed, shivering at the cold air on her bare skin, she reached down and casually pulled on her shirt, she was only going down to the kitchen, there was no point in getting dressed, besides it was a long shirt.

The cold water was refreshing and Fran drank it greedily gasping for breath as she finished. She smiled as memories of the evening began to come to mind, the drinking, the dancing, the awful singing. Bernard's kiss. She stood for a moment running a finger lightly over her lips remembering the feel of Bernard a few hours earlier. Fran shivered slightly, not sure if it was caused by the cold, or the memory.

Back upstairs Fran paused outside Bernard's door, would he still be awake, it was unlikely, but there was only one way to find out. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Bernard, are you awake?" Fran asked softly. No answer. "Bernard.." louder this time.

"Umph, what, what's going on…?" Bernard's unruly head lifted from the pillow, his eyes still half closed, "Fran? What's going on?"

"Sorry Bernard, I was just checking if you were awake."

"Well I wasn't. Obviously I am now, what did you want?"

As Bernard's eyes adjusted to the small amount of light coming from the street he noticed how little Fran was wearing, saw her bare legs his eyes tracing up her thighs. Bernard blinked and looked away, this wasn't right, it was Fran after all. But Fran had noticed the journey Bernard's eyes had taken and, smiling to herself, she took a few steps towards him.

"I just thought we could talk for a bit, I'm not sleepy now." Fran took a few more steps towards Bernard, casually playing with the top button of her shirt.

"Talk? We do nothing but talk.. Do you have any idea what time it is? It's…" Bernard grasped for the answer but realised that he had no idea of the time, "It's late Fran." He finished lamely.

"It's not like we have to be up early in the morning is it," by now the top button on Fran's shirt had "accidentally" come undone. Bernard was feeling very uncomfortable. What was Fran playing at? Did she know what effect this was having on him, was it all some game? Oh god another button. Bernard tried to look away again but by now Fran had him mesmerised.

"I was just thinking, " Fran breathed softly, "about that kiss." Fran was right by the side of the bed Bernard could almost reach out and touch her.

"The kiss?" Bernard asked his voice heavy with growing desire.

"Yes, " Fran continued, her shirt only held closed now by a single button, "I thought I might like to try another."

Fran's shirt fell to the ground as the last button gave up its hold and Fran leaned in to kiss Bernard passionately on the mouth.

An involuntary moan escaped Bernard as he gave in and took hold of Fran. Bernard sighed as Fran's hands sank into his thick unruly hair, marvelling at its softness.

Bernard pulled Fran in close, his hands exploring her, his touch gentle but insistent. Fran's mouth explored Bernard's face and neck, sighs and moans escaping her with each new touch. Before long they could stand the anticipation no longer and Fran moaned with exquisite pleasure as she felt Bernard entering her. Fran raised herself to Bernard thrusts tracing her nails across his back, then losing her hands deep in his hair. They moved slowly at first, enjoying each sensation, until sighs became groans that grew louder as Bernard began to push deeper and harder into Fran. Fran threw her head back as an overpowering orgasm shook her body, holding onto Bernard as moments later he too moaned his body shuddering as his passion spilled from him.

They lay quietly for a while listening to the sounds of their own breathing, the beating of the heart.

"My god Fran, " Bernard sighed, "that was……" he had no words to finish the sentence.

Fran smiled at him, "Just keep holding me Bernard."

A short time later Fran smiled as she watched Bernard sleeping. She reached out and stroked his hair causing him to smile. "I do love him," Fran thought to herself. But at the same time she knew that they could never survive life in "couple-dom" it would destroy them, and she never wanted to lose Bernard's friendship. It was much too important to her.

"Oh well," Fran thought, "I'll just tell him he has to forget this ever happened, I'm sure I can convince him. And a bottle of absinthe wouldn't hurt either."

Fran snuggled in close to Bernard and drifted off into a contented sleep.


End file.
